My Unison Raid
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Gray said a few things after Juvia tried to corner him into a date while out on a mission, upsetting Juvia. How can Gray get passed an angry Iron Dragon Slayer to make things right?


**My first Gruvia! XD I'm so pleased with myself, sorry! I've been trying to write one for months and it's just seemed impossible :P Hope you like this as much as me! XD**

* * *

><p>He glanced across at the blue haired woman sitting on the other side of the guild; she hadn't looked at him all week. She was sitting at a table in the corner, calmly talking to Gajeel, her back to him while she spoke to her friend. Normally she would be watching his every movement, looking for a chance to talk to him or be of help to him. She hadn't done either in the last week and he missed her and her crazy behaviour. Once they'd started talking she'd usually calm down a little and they could have relaxed, interesting conversations as long as he avoided certain words and thought before he spoke so that she couldn't find any double-meanings. If she did, that would be her gone in a fantasy world for the rest of the day.<p>

Not this week.

This week, he'd been completely ignored by her. In fact, the one time that he'd tried to go near her, he'd gotten growled at by the giant man she was currently sitting with. Gajeel could be fun to fight with...as long as he wasn't _literally_ trying to kill you. Not even Levy had tried to go near him that week, although that was what Gray needed her to do. If Levy would just go talk to Gajeel like she normally did, maybe that would distract the guy, but she seemed to be sulking herself – not even Jet or Droy could cheer her up. What had gotten her down? Gray had no idea, but he wasn't going to ask her for a favour when she was clearly feeling upset about something...which she had been all week. If Wendy had been upset Gray would have thought it was 'National Miserable Blunette Week'.

He looked over at the little Sky Dragon Slayer talking with the three Exceeds, and wondered if _she'd _distract the Iron Dragon Slayer for him. The brute seemed to have a soft spot for the little girl; maybe he collected blunettes? Gray noticed two red eyes looking at him and looked away from the gaze of the black chibi Exceed. He didn't need Gajeel even more pissed off at him just because the guy's Exceed grassed on him for looking at Wendy. He was already in trouble for upsetting Juvia, and Levy being upset as well seemed to making Gajeel even worse, much to Gray's amusement.

He hadn't meant to upset Juvia; she'd just pushed him into a corner. He was used to her fawning over him and telling him that she loved him, if fact he was even used to her asking him out on dates or assuming that every time that they were alone was a date. Of course, they had to eat together alone when they went on missions together, didn't mean it was a date; he just enjoyed her company when he was away on missions – she was a lot less destructive than Flame Brain. She was even really strong; he really enjoyed fighting battles with her. Those were the moments when he got to see her strength, power and perfect control in action. She remained perfectly serious when she was fighting, their rhythms fell into perfect sync and they became an unstoppable team.

Unfortunately, this time she'd asked him out on a date...that involved an ultimatum. She'd asked him out on a date and told him that if he said 'no', then she'd accept that he didn't feel the same way, and that she'd go on a date with Lyon. If he didn't love her, then she'd try to love someone else. That had pissed him off. He enjoyed her company and they made a perfect team; and here she was threatening to tear them apart by going on a date with his rival, Lyon. How could she just confront him like that? Didn't she know him better than that? And to threaten him with Lyon? That had been a step too far; that was crossing the barrier into cruelty. But he hadn't meant to upset her.

He walked up to Wendy, being watched the whole way by Pantherlily.

"Hey Wendy, any idea what's wrong with Levy? She's been down all week and it really seems to be affecting everyone – she's always so happy." Going for the middle ground – not using a twelve year old girl against the giant, but rather using her to find out what was wrong with Levy in order to maybe cheer the Iron Dragon Slayer up a little, which would in turn maybe mean that she would inadvertently helped him by distracting Gajeel. Good plan.

"Oh, I overheard Jet and Droy saying before that she shouldn't be down because of Gajeel, but I don't know what happened; she hasn't been speaking to him all week." She looked up at him cutely, embarrassed at the fact that she'd accidentally been eavesdropping. Gray knew she couldn't help it and smiled back at her, thanking her and telling her not to worry.

Gray glanced over his shoulder on his way back to Team Natsu. Gajeel was staring at Levy. Perfect. Gajeel had overheard them and now knows at he was apparently the reason for Levy being down. As puzzling as that was for Gray, he could use it to his advantage. Gajeel would now have to go talk to Levy, which would leave Juvia unguarded. Gray could finally go speak to her...if the guy would just hurry up and leave the damn table. He watched as Lily flew over to Gajeel and his heart sank. He had a damn Exceed who was close to Levy – he could just send the Exceed. Gray's head hit the table as the Exceed began to make its way over to Levy.

Another failed plan.

He couldn't get near Juvia for the angry Iron Dragon Slayer. He couldn't get the guy to leave her side; he was even walking her home. How could he apologise and make things right? His only consolation was that Lyon hadn't appeared. Sadly, that was probably only a matter of time; he had a habit of appearing when he wasn't wanted – he'd already ruined several moments between the two of them in the past, but he could never stop their unison raid. Their unison raid was perfect and utterly flawless – only rivalled by that of the twin dragons. Unison raids could take two mages their entire lives to master, but the two of them had managed it perfectly the very first time. They were in perfect sync; even if she was a little crazy at times...she could be really cute when she was like that though, but she was beautiful when she fought – all that pure energy following through her body as she controlled it perfectly truly made her glow.

He lifted his head back up to watch the Exceed fly back to his partner with a frown on his face. He watched as Gajeel's face dropped at hearing Lily's explanation. Maybe his plan hadn't been a failure? Gajeel suddenly stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, gaining the attention of the whole guild. His face was filled with pure rage and the whole guild visibly cowered away from the furious mage. He stormed over towards the table surrounded by Team Shadow Gear, spun Levy around in her seat and planted a powerful kiss on her lips, earning a crimson blush from the Solid Script Mage. Gray sat stunned for a few minutes before remembering his mission. He stood up and snuck across to Juvia's table while the whole guild's attention was on the two mages in the middle of the guildhall – Gajeel having not broken away yet.

He sat opposite a beaming Juvia as she watched her friend; she hadn't even noticed Gray's arrival. He probably only had a few minutes left before Gajeel spotted him; hopefully Levy would try to talk to him after he finally breaks away from her so that he won't notice, but Gray also had to hope that Juvia didn't make a scene when she realised that he was sitting opposite her. There was a lot that could go wrong, but so far luck had been on his side – if it hadn't then he wouldn't be sitting opposite the Water Mage in front of him at this very moment. Where could he start though? Had he really been wrong? She shouldn't have confronted him like that.

"Juvia, I said things that I didn't mean." Her expression changed from glee to stunned as she turned her gaze to him, "but you should know me better by now. Juvia, why would you believe me when I said that I wouldn't care if you went on a date with Lyon, you know me better than that! How could you be so cruel as to use Lyon against me? I thought you knew me better than that, Juvia. Of course I was lying when I said that I wouldn't even give you a second thought! You thought that you could force me into opening up, well you were wrong. I can't believe you'd do that Juvia. You knew how I felt, even if I wasn't good at showing it. Of course I'm not better off without you, Juvia, but if you really believed that I guess you never really knew me at all." He looked deep into her large blue, shocked eyes, looking for something; he didn't know what. "Juvia, I can't take back what I said, but you're the other half of my unison raid; we're in perfect sync when we fight together – we're an unbeatable team. I need you, Juvia. You are all that I want; just tell me that you still love me."

Two arms wrapped around him as he fell backwards with the sheer force of a happy Juvia leaping over the table onto him. He shouted at her for trying to kill them both as he rubbed the back of his head which had just made contact with the stone floor. She withdrew her arms and her hands met her eyes as she started crying waterfalls, apologising to him repeatedly. He sat up smiling; Juvia was back to herself. He wrapped his arms around her where she sat there on his lap, the two of them still on the floor. Juvia stopped crying and pulled away from Gray in surprise, trying to look at his face. Gray leant forward, his lips meeting hers for a moment before he sat back again.

"Gray-sama?"

"I told you, Juvia – you're the other half of my unison raid."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone like it! :D<strong>


End file.
